A scroll-type compressor comprises a compression mechanism for compressing a refrigerant. The compression mechanism has a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll.
Methods for forming cast iron by using a metal die, for example, have been used conventionally as methods for manufacturing fixed scrolls, orbiting scrolls, and other scroll members. In conventional methods, the cast iron has been formed into substantially the same shape as the finished products of scroll members (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-36693, for example).